


Extra Cinnamon

by a_colourful_stranger



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, I don't know if I'm going to add anything more to this, I have no problems with that, I love the idea but I don't know if I should keep going lmao, I wrote this about a year ago, M/M, Sam and Bucky are very affectionate bffs, Steve is okay with that, it's not OT3 however if you want to see it that way go for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_colourful_stranger/pseuds/a_colourful_stranger
Summary: Steve and Bucky are dating. Bucky and Sam are best friends. Bruce thinks Bucky and Sam are dating. Scratch that, all of the Avengers think Bucky and Sam are dating. Steve is determined to figure out how many people think the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So hi. I wrote this a year ago and thought it was cute. Here we are. I don't know if I will ever continue it. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue it. I do have some more written, like something involving Tony and Rhodey being little shits. And Sharon being understanding. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please enjoy :)

The 21st century was a blessing in disguise. Yes, he has to deal with being a ninety year old man in a 30 year old body and the technology that advances at the speed of light. But he can sit here, watching a movie in the comfort of his own home with his arm around the man he loves and nobody bats an eye. Well, he would have his arm around Bucky, if it were not for him nestled into Sam’s side across the couch.

He doesn’t mind, he likes the sight of his best friend and boyfriend getting along so well. However, it seems like _someone_ does mind. And that person is Bruce Banner.

They’ve been watching the first Harry Potter movie for the past hour, and Steve has been attempting to watch it while ignoring Sam’s constant comments and Bucky’s subsequent giggles. Bruce joined them about fifteen minutes ago and all he has done is stare at him. Steve has caught himself shifting uncomfortably and at one point, Bucky glanced over at him and said, “You okay?”

Yes, he’s fine. He’s totally fine—Bruce just needs to stop staring.

“Steve?” Bruce says, standing up from where he had barely been sitting. “Can I speak with you?”

Steve sighs, “Of course.”

He stands up, about to follow his friend out of the room when Bucky speaks. “Can you make me a hot chocolate?”

His eyes soften and he smiles, “Sure. I’ll be right back.”

Bucky beams up at him and he turns back to the TV, snickering under his breath at whatever Sam just said. Steve continues on his way to the kitchen to where Bruce had wandered. When he enters, Bruce is standing by the coffee pot and he’s fiddling with a filter someone—probably Clint—left out on the counter top.

“What’s up, Bruce?” Steve walks past him to grab the Nestle hot chocolate mix. He would make Bucky some homemade, but this is much more convenient. He reaches into the cupboard to grab it. He places it down, then walks over to grab Bucky’s coffee mug. “Is something bothering you?”

“Are you okay?” Bruce asks suddenly, Steve frowns deeply and glances at him. “Y-You seem okay, we just wanted to make sure.”

Steve places the mug down on the counter slowly, “Who’s ‘we’?”

“U-Uh, no one. I-It’s just me.” Bruce shrugs awkwardly in the navy blue sweater he’s wearing. “It’s just, with what’s happened we—I mean, _I_ thought you would be more upset but you seem like you’re taking it surprisingly well.”

Steve closes his eyes and says, “Taking what well?” Is there something no one has told him? Has someone died? Steve quickly went through all of the people he knew, and as far as he’s aware, no one is critically ill. He reopens his eyes and sees Bruce frowning at him. “Bruce, what am I taking well?”

Bruce gulps and he shifts his eyes towards the living room where they left Bucky and Sam. Bruce steps closer and clears his throat, “Sam and Bucky.”

His brow furrows, “What about them?”

Bruce sucks in a breath, “I-Isn’t it obvious?” Steve shakes his head. He wishes it was Tony or Clint he was talking to, Bruce likes to beat around the bush—he doesn’t like conflict. He doesn’t want to upset anyone. Though, why he thinks talking about Sam and Bucky would upset him is beyond him. “They’re together.”

Steve lets out a chuckle, “I know? They’re on the couch right now.”

Bruce’s eyes widen, “You’re okay with it?”

Steve picks the mug back up and goes back to the container of hot chocolate mix. “Well, yeah.” Of course he’s fine with it, they’re watching a movie—why wouldn’t they be on the couch?

“To be honest, Steve, I’m shocked.” Bruce says as Steve scoops two tablespoons of the hot chocolate mix into the mug. “We all thought you and Bucky were—” Bruce stops and sighs, “I guess we’ll all have to get used to those two dating, they are an odd couple for sure.”

Steve freezes. What in the _world_ is Bruce talking about? He knows most definitely that Sam and Bucky are not dating. He would know about that—seeing as Bucky is dating him and Sam has been trying for weeks to get the girl from the front desk at the VA to call him back. Sure, Bucky and Sam are touchy-feely with each other, but that’s because they’re so close. Steve encourages it. Bucky talks to Sam about things that have been bothering him and Sam helps him through it. At the end of the day, Bucky tells Steve about what Sam taught him and the new coping techniques he learned to get through his nightmares. They’re best friends and _definitely_ not together.  

When he and Bucky decided to date one another, they had decided to keep things quiet. They didn’t like the idea of having the whole world know about their relationship. They barely had enough privacy as it was. There was, after all, an entire museum exhibit dedicated to their lives.

Sam had found out about their relationship, obviously. They had slipped up and one of them had leaned over and kissed the other. It had been while they were making breakfast. Sam had been sitting at the island, not helping because he thought it was funny watching them find their way around the kitchen, and Steve kissed Bucky. Sam spat out his coffee and for the next hour he demanded to hear every detail about their newfound love. Sam, was the only person who knew, apparently. Since everyone seems to believe Sam and Bucky are dating.

Bruce says nothing more to him, perhaps he thinks Steve isn’t taking the news well. He carefully sneaks out of the room, leaving Steve alone.

Steve heads back into the living room, leaving the hot chocolate forgotten on the counter. Bucky has shifted so his head is in Sam’s lap and Sam is playing with Bucky’s hair. They’re both watching the movie intently. When Bucky notices Steve return, he lifts his head but he deflates slightly, “Did you make my hot chocolate?”

Steve blinks and says, “No, sorry, I haven’t even boiled the water.” Bucky pouts and Steve thinks it’s the cutest thing in the world. “I’ll make some later, Buck.” Bucky seems content with that and he settles back down on Sam’s lap.  

“I’m going to get some food.” Sam says, he pats Bucky on the back and he gets up. Sam stretches his back once he’s standing and starts towards the kitchen. Before he’s gone, he turns back and says, “I’ll make the hot chocolate.”

Bucky grins, “Can you make it with—”

“Extra cinnamon?” Steve notices Sam wink at Bucky when the brunet nods quickly, “Don’t worry, I got you babe.”

Sam leaves the room and Bucky reaches for the remote to pause the movie. Bucky moves across the couch to Steve’s side, his arm reaches up around his shoulders and he smiles softly. “What did Bruce want to talk about?” Bucky begins to rub Steve’s arm gently, and he is staring at Steve like he is the only person in the world.

Steve’s heart knocks against his chest before he says, “Nothing really. He was confused about something, and it needed clearing up. It’s all good.” If Bucky wasn’t pleased with that answer, he doesn’t show it. “Are you enjoying the movie?” He asks, changing the subject. Bucky shrugs and doesn’t reply, instead, he leans forward and kisses Steve softly.

By the time Sam returns with his food and Bucky’s hot chocolate—Bucky’s tongue is in Steve’s mouth and Steve’s hands are in Bucky’s hair. Steve only knows he’s returned because he hears a throat clearing and, “Rogers, how dare you steal my cuddle buddy?”

Okay, so Steve knows where Bruce is coming from now—but it makes him wonder. Who else thinks Bucky and Sam are dating?


End file.
